<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maiko week day 1: "childhood" by flowermadz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054883">maiko week day 1: "childhood"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermadz/pseuds/flowermadz'>flowermadz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermadz/pseuds/flowermadz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mai and zuko go on a little adventure together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mai &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maiko week day 1: "childhood"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi !! this is a short little fic for day one of maiko week! the prompt was "childhood", this is my first fic so i hope it's okay :) ty for reading! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mai sat outside the Fire Nation Palace under the largest tree she could find. The grass was slightly wet from the morning dew, but Mai didn't mind. Outside, she felt like she had a bit of freedom which wasn't something she felt often. She sat peacefully, embracing the time by herself without Azula or Ty Lee bugging her. You would think as a young child, Mai would enjoy being with her friends, but in all truth Mai preferred to be alone. </p><p> </p><p>Mai had her eyes closed, resting her back against the tree when she heard small footsteps. She sat up quietly, not sure as to who it was. She peeked around the side of the tree, grinning when she saw Zuko walk through the courtyard. He looked back behind him, spotting Mai before she could hide back behind the tree.</p><p>"Mai?" He smiled softly as he ran over to her.</p><p>"Hi Zuko," Mai could feel her cheeks turning pink as she looked up at him. She stood up and brushed her dress off before Zuko grabbed her hand and started running. "Zuko-"</p><p>"We're going to go do something fun. Trust me," He had that devilish grin plastered on his face as he looked back at Mai. Mai's insides did backflips, Zuko was just her friend but she always felt something different when she was with him. </p><p> </p><p>Little Zuko and Mai were still running, tearing through the palace and dodging maids and butlers. </p><p>"Where are we going," Mai panted, but still smiling nonetheless. </p><p>"Somewhere special," Zuko dragged a struggling Mai along, occasionally slowing down for her to catch her breath. </p><p> </p><p>It took them what felt like forever, but eventually the two walked onto a terrace that even Mai had never seen before. It was on the back floor of the palace, overlooking the ocean. Mai was speechless, it was beautiful. She looked over at Zuko, who grinned with pride. </p><p>"Zuko, it's so pretty." Mai's eyes lit up, it was one of Zuko's favorite things about her. Whenever she was excited, she wouldn't always show it through her body language, but there were tiny stars that twinkled in her eyes. It always made Zuko smile, <em>Mai</em> always made Zuko smile. </p><p>"I'm glad you like it, Mai." Zuko's heart swelled in his chest as he sat back and watched her stare out into the sky.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>